In recent years, the amount and type of data collected by cloud-based services and data centers from edge devices has been increasing significantly. This is particularly true in the case of edge devices such as passenger and commercial vehicles. For example, a vehicle of the future may produce multiple terabytes (TBs) of data per day. However, many existing gateways do not support the size requirements of this additional data. Notably, a typical mobile gateway for a vehicle operates over a cellular connection (e.g., LTE) at a speed range in the lower Megabits. For example, consider a Lidar sensor in a vehicle that produces over 2 TB of data per day. In such a case, it would be impractical to transmit this data over an existing cellular connection of the vehicle.